Hemorrhoids are vascular structures in the lower portion of the rectum that may become painful and swollen. There are numerous home treatments (e.g., creams, diet changes, etc.) that may be used to treat hemorrhoids, but surgical treatment is often considered to be the most effective, particularly for serious cases of hemorrhoids. One common surgical treatment is hemorrhoid ligation, in which a swollen hemorrhoid is tied off at its base with a band, clip, or other ligation device to cut off blood flow to the hemorrhoid, so that the hemorrhoid shrinks and/or falls off. However, such ligation treatments are typically inconvenient and are uncomfortable for the patient. Furthermore, the use of implants such as bands or clips can be cumbersome to use. Thus, there is a need in the medical field to create an improved device and method for treatment of hemorrhoids. This invention provides such an improved device and method for treatment of hemorrhoids.